Reto: Un novio Para Winry
by Angye
Summary: Capitulo 6 UP animence a Leer como Ed pelea por lo que Quiere,complot, sabotaje, y reacciones inesperadas no se lo pierdan..recuerden dejar comenmtarios pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**Reuniones decicivas**

Después de años en los cuales Ed. y Al estaba de otro lado de la puerta, con mucho esfuerzo los Elric lograron regresar al su mundo, ya nada era como la habían dejado, así como ellos tampoco eran los mismos; Uno de los tantos cambios que notaron era el éxito de los auto mail de Winry, el hecho que Roy se haya casado los dejo perplejos, y que Havoc, esta comprometido los dejo helados, entre otras cosas

Ya han pasado mese desde que los Elric llegaron, ya que renunciaron a la milicia , decidieron trabajar con Winry, ya que uno de sus tantos oficios en Alemania fue el ser mecánicos los Elric la podían ayudar en algunas cosas.

En el taller de la casa Rockbell estaba una chica junto con sus 2 mejores amigos de la infancia trabajando en Auto mails—**gracias chicos por ayudarme, tengo tanto trabajo**—dijo la mecánica mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente—**no hay de que** –dijo el menor e los Elric mientras seguía atornillado unos tornillos—**si es como la forma de agradecerte que nos hayas dejado quedar aquí **– dijo el mayor de los Elric imitante la acción de la rubia de ase unos segundos—**de todas formas gracias, por lo menos ahora tengo una manos extra para entregar los pedidos a tiempo—**dijo la mecánica**. Chicos prepárense que las visitas ya van a llegar—**dijo una anciana desde la puerta del taller – **no se tarden** – agrego mientas se marchaba- **bueno chicos será mejor apurarnos somos los anfitriones y no podemos retrasarnos **– dijo la ojiazul mientras de limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo

Minutos después los la chica Rockbell y los Elric ya estaban listos, junto a tiempo para la llegada de los invitados, los primeros el llegar fueron la pareja de Roy y Riza Mustang, des pues Havoc y su novia el mayor Armstrong, Nina una amiga de Winry pronto los anfitriones y los invitados están el la mesa en una muy amena cena.—**Recuerdan que el ex enano se enojaba por las mal interpretaciones de una mínima palabra**—se burlaba Roy recordando los viejos tiempos a costa de Ed. ( que ya no era tan pequeño en todo el tiempo en Alemania creció)mientas Ed. lo miraba con ojos que fulminaba—**JA- JA – JA que gracioso**—dijo el ojos dorados en tono sarcástico y cruzando los brazos dando a conocer su disgusto—**no te enojes Ed. nos alegra que hayas crecido**—dijo el pelinegro burlándose—Ed. ya muy molesto dijo --**Mira ex mujeriego sometido deja de molestar o si no**….. **YA YA YA SE CALLAN LOS DOS** - interrumpió Riza la Pelea antes de que comenzara – **bueno ya que se calmaron las cosas cambiemos de tema**- dijo Nina tratando de controlar la risa —**Cuantos cambios han ocurrido ya casi todos emparejados**—dijo Havoc mirando a su novia—**si haber quien sigue**—dijo Riza una pequeña riza burlona—**si si tal vez tengamos que conseguirle novio a alguien** – dijo la castaña (Nina) viendo a Winry que estaba a su lado—**dejen de inventar**—dijo Winry algo seria—**si, Nina, además quien en su sano juicio se casaría con Winry**—dijo el alquimista en un tono burlón siguiendo la "broma"—**JA JA miren quien habla** – dijo Winry preparan do llave como amenaza **– jeje bueno no es tan mala idea** – agrego al Al—**el que no es mala idea**—pregunto la ,mecánica—**el que te consigamos un novio, sin ofender ****Win**** pero pasa mucho tiempo en tu negocio**—agrego al con pánico al ver todavía la llave en manos de Winry—**si si por que no**—dijo Riza – **además yo se de Ciertos interesados**—agrego Riza emocionada—**esperen, para eso yo tengo la ultima palabra**—dijo la mecánica levantándose de la mesa—**vamos ****Win**** anímate**—agrego la amiga de la mecánica.—**Si mi hermano y yo vamos a revisar a los candidato a ver quien es el mejor para Winry**—dijo Al—**si aver quien es el valiente**—agrego ed. casi en susurro—**TE OI ED**- dijo Winry mientras tiraba la llave mortalmente a la cabeza de ed., quien ya en la costumbre la logro esquivar ( _Ed. ya conviviendo con Winry las peleas eran lo común así que agarro practica y ahora las logra esquivar, de vez en cuando)—_Hay cosas que nunca cambian dijo Pinako desde la cabeza de la mesa, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto.—**bueno comienza el reto**—dijo Ed sentándose de nuevo en su asiento junto a su hermano.

Al parir los invitados todos en la casa Rockbell se disponen a dormir:

Habitaci9on de los Elric

Oye hermano no deberías de bromear así con Winry, le bajas el autoestima—dijo el menor de los Elric regañando a su hermano—al no te preocupes Winry sabe que es una broma no se lo toma a pecho

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientas tanto en la habitación de Winry:

Tonto tonto tonto Ed. no cree que nadie se fija en mi IDIOTA, que bueno que hace tiempo descubrí que era solo confusión lo que pensé sentir por el( eso se iso creer ella), si no capaz hubiera hecho una escenita de chica débil—dijo Winry mientras se arreglaba para dormir—Pero ya vera le demostrare que Winry puede tener muchas citas y conseguirse un súper NOVIO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuarto de los Elric

No creo hermano para mi pídele disculpas—aconsejo el menor de los Elric --- estas exagerando Al, ya sabes como bromeamos win y yo- dijo el confiado rubio—bueno por lo menos me vas a ayudar verdad??—pregunto al ----a que ¿??—dijo el ojos dorados ---- a buscarle novio a Win—respondió el castaño--- jajajaja si al si- dijo el mayor de los Elric en tono de burla

CONTINUARA-……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo dejen sus comentarios PLEASE CUIDENSE BYE


	2. Citas

**Capitulo II**

**Citas**

**AL ¿Dónde estas?-** grita el alquimista a no encontrar a su hermano por ningún lugar—**AQUÍ** – se escuchaba la voz tras torres de folder— **¿que es esto?—**pregunto el mayor de los Elric – **son los prospectos**—respondió el menor—**prospectos?**—volvió a preguntar el mayor de los Elric—**si para ver quien es el mejor para Winry**—dijo el castaño –j**ummmmmm**—exclamo Ed. al tomar uno de los fólderes—**referencia???** – pregunto el ojos dorados – **si si hay varios así** – **Es el Primo de ****Havoc****????—**se sorprendió mucho Ed. – **Pero a ****Win**** no le va a gustar** – dijo Ed. después de ojear el folder – **Por que lo dices**—Pregunto Al—**Al Al Al yo conozco a Winry como la palma de mi mana**—dijo Ed. en un tono presumido – **Presumido, ya veras que mas de alguno de estos le va a gustar**—dijo el castaño en forma optimista—**no- no -no -no** – decía el Rubio revisando algunos folders – **Ed. deja de echarles sal** – decía castaño algo molesto—**quieres apostar** – dijo el mayor de los Elric—**Esta bien**—dijo el menor muy seguro – **que pasara con el perdedor**—agrego el castaño – **hará por una semana los deberes del otro** – dijo Ed. – **esta bien** – acepto el menor estrechando la mano de su hermano – **cuando será la primera cita de Win** – Preguntó el rubio – **mañana**—respondió el menor de los Elric – **¿Con Quien?-** sigui peguntando el mayor – **con un tal Leonardo**—respondió Al – **aquí esta el foder **agrego dándole el folder a Ed – **no le va a gustar** – dijo Ed. – **con que vamos a iniciar la apuesta **– dijo Al – **claro** -Respondió Ed

**Al día Siguiente **

**Como te fue Winry** – pregunto el interesado Al **– Fue un fastidio no me gusto** – dijo Winry pasando al lado de Al para subir las escaleras—**vez te dije**—exclamo Ed. en un tono burlón – **S-u-e-t-e** – dijo el menor de los Elric – **seguimos con las apuestas o te cansaste** – se burlo Ed. – **eso fue suerte miremos de nuevo**—dijo el menor muy decidido

**Una semana de Citas después**

**Fue la peor de la semana** – dijo Winry dirigiéndose al taller **--- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** –grito al –**bueno voy a descansar de mis labores por 1 mes que bien** – dijo el mayor de los Elric – **ya aprendiste Al, soy su mejor amigo, yo se sus gustos**—dijo Ed. en forma presumida – **Por cierto Al espero que ya te des por vencido por que osino vas a terminar haciendo mis tareas de todo el año jajajajajajajaja** – se burlaba Ed. de su hermano menor—**claro cuando se le acaben las labores no se que voy a hacer** – dijo Ed. en un tono de resignación

**Un mes de Citas después **

Estaba los Elric y las Rockbell sentados en la mesa – **hey chicos esto no resultara ya dense por vencidos** – dijo Winry – **no no no** – dijo Al-- **ya veras que te encontraremos al hombre prefecto **– agrego El menor – **Pero Al –** dijo la mecánica –**no repliques**—dijo el castaño – **cambiando de tema** **chicos mañana tengo que ir a central** **quien me quiere acompañar** – anuncio la rubia **– Que te acompañe Ed. yo tengo que terminar de hacer una cosas aquí**—dijo el menor de los Elric trise de no viajar – **cuando hay que partir** – pegunto el ojos dorado – **mañana** – le respondió la mecánica

**Al día siguiente**

Se escuchaba el motor del tren empezando a funcionar 1 par de cabeza se asoma al despedirse sacudiendo la mano – **Adiós nos vemos en un par de semana**s – dijo Winry agitando la mano asta que se pedio la estación --- **oye Ed. espero que todo esto de las citas acabe pronto, yo no quiero seguir saliendo con nadie me retraso en mi trabajo** – dijo la mecánica viendo fijo al alquimista a los ojos – dile eso a Al que no se da por vencido, además yo no creo que nadie sea capaz de aguantarte—dijo Ed. en tono burlón – **oye Ed. por si no lo sabias si hay alguien que me aguante**—dijo Winry cruzando los brazos – **quien haber** – dijo el dudoso Ed. – **pues quien mas torpe mi abuela**—dijo Win – **yo me refería al sexo opuesto** – siguió Ed. – **pues Al **– dijo la mecánica respondiendo inmediatamente – **no es como tu que empiezas al dime que te diré** – dijo la chica rubia.

Al llegar a central los 2 rubios pasaron días de duro trabajo– **oye Ed. voy a ir a dar un paseo por el parque cualquier cosa ahí estaré** – dijo la mecánica – **si dijo Ed. desde la habitación** (Winry tenia casa propia en central, no solo en central)

**En el Parque **

**Que lindo día**—dijo Winry mientras observaba el parque , hasta que alguien se tropezó con ella – **disculpe esta bien** --¿?¿ --- **no hay proble..ma** –dijo Winry atónita de ver a aquel guapísimo chico frente a ella --- **disculpe que me haya tropezado** – dijo aquel encantador chico – **aunque no se como pase por alto a tan bella chica**—dijo el desconocido --- **gracias dijo la mecánica muy sonrojada **– disculpa cual es el nombre de tan bella dama – **Winry Rockbell** – dijo la mecánica rápidamente **– y usted** – agrego la Chica --**Ian O' Nea**l – mucho gusto en conocerlo – **dijo Winry extendiendo su mano** --- el placer es todo mío – dijo Aquel chico elegante, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y guapísimo besándole la mano.

Al llegar a la casa la mecánica lego contenta con una sonrisa que nadie la podía borrar, **Ed ya llegue**—dijo la mecánica – **aparentemente te fue muy bien en el paseo** – dijo el rubio – **Ed te puedo contar algo** – dijo la rubia feliz – **si dime**- dijo Ed. sentándose en el sillón – **bueno hoy conocí al chico mas lindo y mas guapo de todo** – dijo la mecánica que hasta los ojos se le iluminaban --**Haaaa???** – **si iba caminando por el parque me tropecé con el y haaaahahahahaha—dijo la mecánica terminando con un suspiro..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara…..

Bueno que les pareció ,,, espero que les aya gustado cualquier critica o comentario me dicen hheee

Cuídense bye


	3. El comienzo

Capitulo III

El comienzo de todo

**QUE ¿??????—**dijo el mayor de los Elric casi gritando –**si aunque no lo creas es súper tierno como en las películas es hahahahahahaha** – dijo Winry terminando la frece con un suspiro—**pero como, donde ¿??** – preguntaba Ed. muy exaltado—**en el parque el**……..

_**_________________________________________________________________________-**_

_**Flashback **_

**Que lindo día**—dijo Winry mientras observaba el parque , hasta que alguien se tropezó con ella – **disculpe esta bien** --¿?¿ --- **no hay proble..ma** –dijo Winry atónita de ver a aquel guapísimo chico frente a ella --- **disculpe que me haya tropezado** – dijo aquel encantador chico – **aunque no se como pase por alto a tan bella chica**—dijo el desconocido --- **gracias dijo la mecánica muy sonrojada **– disculpa cual es el nombre de tan bella dama – **Winry Rockbell** – dijo la mecánica rápidamente **– y usted** – agrego la Chica --**Ian O' Nea**l – mucho gusto en conocerlo – **dijo Winry extendiendo su mano** --- **el placer es todo mío – **dijo Aquel chico elegante, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y guapísimo besándole la mano.

**Sabes si no tuviera tanta prisa la invitaría a tomar un Helado**—dijo el chico todavía con la mano de Winry entre la suyas – **si es una lastima** – agrego Winry algo ruborizada y desepcionada– **pero tendré libre el martes que te parece si salimos a almorzar ese día**—dijo aquel chico desconocido (_ este no pierde tiempo ni anda con rodeos, directo al grano _) – **si claro** – dijo la emocionada mecánica – **pues que te parece a quimismo a las 11: 30 am** – propuso el muchacho – **si** – dijo la mecánica

_**Fin del Flashback **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________**_

**No lo puedo creer** – dijo la rubia muy emocionada – **NI yo, como es que vas a salir con un desconocido—**dijo el mayor de los Elric regañando a su mejor amiga – **Pues…..** – pensaba Winry – **no lo conoces, no sabes quien es, y vas a salir con el, por Dios Winry**—regañaba Ed. **Podría ser un secuestrador o un lunático** – agrego Ed. – **que drama Ed. no parecía nada de todo eso, además ya quede en salir con el y se me defender sola no tengo 5 años** – dijo Winry de una forma terca – **déjame Ed. yo quiero salir con alguien que elija yo, no otros** – concluyo Winry la conversación, -- **Pes parase que te estas comportando** **como una niña Winry , yo solo te quiero cuidar**—dijo Ed. muy enojado – **Pues no es necesario** – dijo la chica levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Edward no sabia por que, pero no le gustaba como Winry hablaba de ese sujeto, tenia que saber quien era ese sujeto y si se merecía a Winry, tenia que ver si no era alguien que lo quisiera dañar a El por medio de su amiga, inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y llamo a su hermano del otro lado del teléfono se escucho un: **halo** --¿?? – **Al eres tu** – dijo Ed. – **si **– se oyó del otro lado del teléfono—**Al te necesito en central lo mas rápido posible** – dijo Ed. – **Paso algo???** – pregunto Al – **no te preocupes pero ya te contare cuando llegues adiós** – dijo Ed. – **Adiós hermano** – dijo al y colgó el teléfono

El miércoles en la cita de Winry

Les voy a resumir Ed. siguió a Winry todo el día, primero Para ver quien era el chico, segundo Para ver que hacían y tercero Para cuidar a Winry, los siguió todo el día hasta que de repente se dio cuenta que se dirigían a la casa – **tengo que llegar primero** – se dijo a si mismo Ed. – Edward corrió para acortar el camino usaba alquimia hasta que logro llegar a la casa y entrar antes de que ellos aparecieran , Ed. miro por la ventana y vio una pareja de chicos que se acercaba obviamente era Winry y su acompañante, vio que la acompaño hasta la puerta – **que tanto habla con ese tipo ahahaha---** dijo el celoso alquimista dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta – **ED !!! **– dijo Winry sorprendida de ver a el mayor de los Elric en la puerta – **hola Win** – dijo El alquimista respondiendo el saludo – **mira te presento a Ian** – dijo la mecánica algo nerviosa – **Ian El es Edward mi mejor amigo** – agrego la chica – **mucho gusto en conocerte** – dijo Ian tendiéndole la mano – _No dijo la mismo--_ pensaba Ed. – **igual **– dijo el alquimista estrechando la mano de aquel chico.


	4. sabotear una cita

_**Capitulo 4 **_

_**Sabotear una cita**_

**Mucho gusto en conocerte** – dijo Ian tendiéndole la mano – _No dijo la mismo--_ pensaba Ed. – **igual **– dijo el alquimista estrechando la mano de aquel chico.

Esntonces nos vemos el domingo verdad Winry- dijo el apuesto chico Antes de irse—si claro, nos vemos en el restaurante de hoy – dijo la mecánica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto ed. se sentía con ganas de ahocar al pobre chico asta que recapacito, Ed.: Edward Elric que estas pensando Winry es tu mejor amiga recuerda AMIGA, tenlo presente…. AMIGA… ---- Edward, Ed., Ed., ED--- llamaba Winry al pensativo alquimista – ha??? Si que pasa?? – respondía Ed. al llamado de la chica – Que te pareció, verdad que es un chico lindo, ósea la actitud—Decía Winry – Pues no se – dijo Ed. —hay algo de el que no me gusta – Agrego el rubio, mientras caminaba asía la sala – Ya quiero que sea Domingo para salir con el otra vez--- Dijo la mecánica encienda mientras seguía al Rubio hasta la sala.

Sábado por la tarde

Hola hermano como estas????- dijo un Eufórico Al al ver a su hermano—para que me llamaste explícame—dijo el menor de los Elrick que se moría de las ganas de saber el motivo por que su hermano lo avía llamado con tanta urgencia.

Después de que Ed. lo hiso pasar a la sala de la casa le conto la historia desde su punto de vista, en el cual Ian es un chico malo y no le conviene a Winry.

Y que podemos hacer hermano – pregunto al a su hermano—Pues sabotear a Ian—Dijo un Ed. segado por lo celos. —y como se supone que ágamos eso—volvió a preguntar Al –Pues mañana tiene una cita así que mañana empieza la operación sabotaje.

Domingo en la mañana------7:00 Am

Ed. me haces 2 favores—dijo Winry mientras se sentaba en el comedor al lado de Ed. – Aja—respondió Ed. mientras desayunaba –Mira ahorita tengo que entregar un auto mail pendiente así que si puedes ve si se seco el vestido— dijo la mecánica -- mmm esta bien el otro – dijo Ed. mientras tomaba el vaso para tomar un poco de jugo – que si lo puedes planchar—agrego Winry rápidamente mientras se levantaba velozmente de la silla para refugiarse cerca del marco de la puerta – Burrrrrrrrr- se vio como ed. escupió todo el jugo que avía tomado –estas loca, cara de que ,me has visto – decía Ed. mientras se limpiaba la boca y se paraba de la silla – En ese momento Winry dijo rápidamente: gracias Ed. tomare eso como un si …bey- dijo Winry mientras se dirigía corriendo asía la puerta de salida.

Empieza el sabotaje – se decía a si mismo ED – Así que fue a ver el vestido y procuro que marlo con la plancha... después hizo una llamada a al quien se encontraba en un hotel cercano, ya que Winry no sabia que el estaba ahí—Al necesito que vallas al restaurante y contrates a un mesero para que le haga ciertas travesuras a Ian- dijo Ed. terminando con una sonrisa maléfica—no crees que te estas pasando – comento el menor de los hermanos – No AL es lo mejor para Win—dijo Edward – si tu lo dices

Imaginen la cara de Winry cuando vio el traje quemado casi mata a Ed. —perdón Win es que llamo al que hoy venia a las 3:00 de la tarde a central y se me quemo la camisa perdón – se excusaba Ed. —Veré que mas me puedo poner para esta tarde – para resumir un poco se llevo a cabo el plan al pie de la letra fue una fracaso de cita – pero las reacciones no eran las esperadas

Hola Ed.… al que bueno que llegaste – dijo in – como te fue en la cita pregunto Ed. --- Pues fue la Cita mas divertida me reí mucho – dijo una Winry contentísima. – imaginen la cara de Ed. al oír estas palabras se puso rojo del coraje el maravilloso plan no funciono


	5. Entre planes Fallidos y reflexiones

**Capitulo 5**

Entre planes Fallidos y reflexiones

**Haaaa-** que bueno dijo Ed. tratando de tragar su coraje—**déjenme les cuento**—dijo la mecánica – **después del incidente de la plancha**—dijo la mecánica mirando a Ed. con uno ojos de _ni creas que no me acuerdo _– **Me fui al parque donde me que de de ver con Ian y luego partimos al restaurante……**

Flash back

Cuando Winry e Ian llegaran al restaurante justos y se dirigían a su mesa uno de los meseros "_tropezó accidentalmente_" con Ian derramando soda en el traje de este…. **Disculpe señor no fue mi intención**—Dijo el mesero al cual Alphonse le había dado algo de dinero por que derramara soda en Ian- **no hay problema** – dijo Ian continuando su camino a la mesa.

Al momento de ordenar**…--¿Winry que se te apetece**? –Pregunto el apuesto chico--- **veamos- **decía la rubia observando el menú---**Pues unos camarones estarían bien** – respondió la chica— **muy bien entonces yo pediré langosta** – exclamo el chico—llamo al mesero y ordeno... al momento de probar la comida los camarones y la langosta estaban picantes...—**agua, agua-** decía Winry al probar la comida--- mientras que Ian que todavía no había probado su plato trataba de ayudar a Winry --- al estaba tan divertido viendo la escena del otro lado del restaurante --- Cuando ya paso el indecente de Winry y le cambiaron el plato era el turno del chico que no había probado la langosta todavía reiniciando el show solo que Ian como protagonista esta vez—Alphonse estaba que lloraba d la risa

Fin del Flash back

**fue una noche divertida **-- dijo la mecanica en un suspiro--**Bueno chicos me voy â dormir buenas noches**--- dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras—**buenas noches -- **decían los Elric al mismo tiempo... cundo Winry estaba punto de dormirse recordo la desastrosa pero divertid cita.

Flash back

_Cuándo Winry e Ian iban saliendo de el restaurante Winry vio como Al se iba por una puesta alterna a la salida del restaurante._

Fin del Flash back

**Yo se que esos dos tuvieron algo que ver en todo esto**—se decía a si misma Winry -- **auque esto tiene el sello infantil de Ed por todos lados--**reflexionaba la joven mecanica antes de caer dormida.

En la sala de la casa

**Como pudo ser posible que mi maravilloso plan fracasara**—reprochaba el mayor de los Elric sentado en el sillón—**Hermano no será que a ti no te cae bien Ian por que estas Celoso**—dijo Alphonse esperando la reacción del su hermano mayor--- **YO CELOSO DE ESTE TIPO**—dijo el Rubio—**POR QUE TENDRIA QUE ESTAR CELOSO**—decía el mayor de los Elric en un tono de enojo—**no lo se tal vez será por que..---** dijo Alphonse sin pensar --- **POR QUE.. QUE** **ALPHOPNSE—**pregunto el mayor de los Elric viendo a su hermano con unos ojos que al pobre al le dio miedito—**po…po..Por que quieres a Winry Y la quieres cuidar**—decía al tratando de arreglar el comentario—el se volteo y se dirigió a su habitación muy pero muy molesto.

Quedando al solo en la sala… **hay hermano cuando admitirás que te gusta Winry**—dijo al murmurando para si mismo levantándose del sillón y siguiendo a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Ed. Estaba en la habitación reflexionando:

Sentía Celos de Ian

Por que causa y motivo hacia todo eso

Por que no le gusta ver a Winry saliendo con otros chicos

Y por que tenia ganas de partirle la cara a su hermano por tratar de insinuar algo que el no sabia a ciencia sierta

Tantas preguntas y sin respuestas-- **tal vez debería de hablar con alguien experto en el tema pero quien??????? . —** se preguntaba el mayor de los Elric en la soledad de su habitación.

Continuara

¡Hola! en primer lugar les quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza de la continuación pero he estado tan ocupada últimamente a si que aquí les dejo por fin la continuación a díganme a ver que les pareció y si quieren agregar algo que quisieran leer.. please…

Gracias………….cuídense…. besos


	6. Cita Doble

**Cita Doble**

Parque – 2 Días Después De La cita

**Jajajajajajajaja**—rio el apuesto joven Ian a carcajadas sonoras-**y que paso después**—logro decir el chico ojiverde—**luego se cayo otra vez jajajaja**- contaba Winry mientras ella también reía --- **no te lo puedo creer que vergüenza con tu cliente**—decía el chico castaño – **si**—decía la mecánica mientas controlaba su risa—**bueno cambiando de tema por que no me hablas de tus amigos los Elric**—dijo chico ojos esmeralda – **bueno…** - dijo la mecánica haciendo una pausa—**Alphonse es el menor, el es un chico tierno, alegre, activo, su ejemplo a seguir su hermano, ellos son muy unidos y han pasado por muchos momentos tristes**- decía la mecánica con un tono entristecido de solo recordar aquellos días—..**y Edward es valiente, inteligente, es aplicado cuando de alquimia se trata**—decía con un tono de admiración la chica ojos azules—** es algo testarudo, un cabeza hueca cuando se lo propone y un imbécil casi todo el tiempo**—dijo la mecánica cambiando de tano drásticamente—**la verdad debo admitir que Edward me conoce muy bien ya que cuando mis "amigos" propusieron eso de las citas, ed era el único que sabia de antemano que los iba a rechazar con solo ver el la hoja de vida amoroso jajajaja**- dijo Winry con la mirada perdida el paisaje—**jajaja **– uniéndose el apuesto chico a las carcajadas.

**Creo que no soy del agrado de Edward**—confeso el castaño—**no es eso es solo que los 3 somos como hermanos y Ed me esta cuidando**—dijo la ojiazul como palabras de aliento hacia el chico. **Tengo una idea yo tengo unas amigas la cual le puedo presentar a los Elric**—dijo el chico—**Al se va hoy por la tarde** – agrego la mecánica – **mejor por que no sabia de donde iba a hacer para conseguir a la chica numero 2 **– dijo aliviado el chico—comentario que hizo reír a Winry

**Salimos en una cita doble y así nos conocemos mas y Ed. así puede conocer a alguien, para no sentirse tan abandonado**—dijo el apuesto chico muy emocionado**— mmmmmm** – pensó la mecánica – **ok yo convenzo a Ed.**

Horas mas tarde en la estación de trenes

**Adiós chicos cuídense**—decía Al desde una de las ventanas del tren – **Adiós Al nos veremos pronto** – decía el hermano mayor—**dile a la Abuela que pronto estaremos de regreso**—agrego la rubia mientras se alejaba el tren.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a casa— **mira no se si te agrade lo que te voz a decir pero…--** hizo una pausa la rubia—**voy a tener una cita con Ian y el va a llevar a una amiga y no se si quieres ir—dijo la chica esperando ansiosa la respuesta** – no se Winry – dijo el ojos color miel – **vamos Ed. que te cuesta** – insistía la chica – **hipotéticamente si aceptara cuando seria la cita **– pregunto Ed. – **pues mañana**—respondió la chica – **Winry **¡!– decía el chico rubio—**es que no puedo otro día, sabes que la otra semana estamos muy ocupados y la siguiente semana nos vamos** – decía la chica casi en tono de berrinche – **ok acepto ir**.—dijo el chico con una cara de pocos amigos—**a veces me pregunto como es que me convences tan rápido** – ataco el ex alquimista– **y yo me pregunto por que pones tanta oposición si sabes que siempre terminas aceptando**—contraataco la mecánica – **no empieces Win** – dijo el chico mal humorado **– te advierto no voy a usar traje formal**—dijo el rubio en una postura inflexible.

El día de la Cita-----Almuerzo en un restaurante

**Hola chicos**—dijo el apuesto Ian muy animado mientras daba a Winry un beso en la mejía y prosiguió estrechándole la mano a Ed.

**Chicos ella es una buena amiga mia, su nombre es Emily**—decía el ojos verde mientras presentaba a aquella chica blanca de cabellera y ojos marrón – **Ella es Winry y el es su amigo Ed**—agrego el chico a la presentación – **mucho gusto** – dijo la chica mientras saludaba exclusivamente a Ed, ignorando a Winry por completo, Ed. le estrecho la mano regresando el saludo – **bueno mi querida Emily Ed y Winry son amigos de la infancia al igual que nosotros**—dijo el castaño para romper el hielo – **que coincidencia**— decía la atractiva chica sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ed.

Sobra decir que Ed se sentí incomodo ante las miradas de aquella chica, mientras que Winry miraba las mirabas que le hechaba aquella chica a su querido amigo.

**Que casualidad decía Winry en un tono sarcástico**—mitras la amiga de Ian se dedicaba a hacerle un interrogatorio a Ed., la pobre Winry estaba que quería estallar por algún motivo que desconocía la presencia de la chica la sacaba de sus casillas pero el mayor enojo de Winry era el hecho que se el estaba insinuando a Ed y eso no le gustaba.

**Oye Winry**—llamo el chico castaño—**si** – respondió Winry aunque seguía atenta a la conversación o mejor dicho interrogatorio de los chicos con los cuales compartía mesa—**mi idea funciono**—comento el chico—**mjumm** –respondió Winry – **tu crees que sea de su tipo**—pregunto el castaño – **no creo** – dijo Winry tomando el vaso de refresco.

Y así trascurrió la hora de almuerzo entre preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas por parte de Emily Asia Winry y Edward

**Oye Winry ya es hora de irnos**—decía Ed con una mirada de auxilio—**si es sierto se nos hace tarde para continuar el trabajo**—agrego Winry

De camino a casa **– parecía interrogatorio militar jajajaja**—comento Winry—**si, jajajajaja**—respondía ed – **me cayo bien – **agrego el rubio--- **COMO?!—**exclamo Winry casi gritando—**si es sináptica y tu amigo también**--- agrego Ed, haciendo énfasis en amigo -- **esa engreída, superficial te GUSTO** – dijo horrorizada Winry – **yo no dije que me gustara** – corrigió Ed – **como sea**—continuo Winry – **pero a ella si que le gestante, si se le miraba que no te quitaba los ojos de encima** – dijo Winry con un tono de coraje – **que pasa Winry no era de tu agrado la chica o que la chica me hablara**—pregunto el rubio – **pues la chica obvio Ed.**—respondió Winry haciendo un puchero, -- **además no me pareció así cuando me pedias gritos irnos** – comento Winry – **bueno…es que y muchas pregunta me estaba haciendo**—se defendió Ed.—**no puedo creerlo Ed., como te puede "simpatizar" alguien asi**—comento Winry – **Celos**—pregunto Ed. – **NO**- respondió la mecánica – **pero deberías respetar mi opinión como amiga** – agrego Winry – **si como tu respetaste la mía cuando te dije que no me agradaba el bobo de ****Ian** – ataco Ed. – **Pero ****Ian**** no es un engreído** – reprocho Winry – **No El no es engreído…. Es un don Juan de primera, que te Lo más seguro tenga 60 citas más para hoy**—decía Ed. Enfurecido—**no actúes como niño Ed.** —reprochó mecánica – **no actuó como niño, ****solo POR Cuidarte**—grito Ed. – **que pasa Ed. Estas celoso**—pregunto La mecánica. — **NO**,-- respondió el rubio muy exacto ---… mientras que La escenita La miraban todos Los peatones De cuidad central.

* * *

hola.. le queria pedir una disculpa por tardarme en continuar el fic pero es que he estado muy ocupada, gracias por su paciencia, espero les guste


End file.
